The Silent Doctor
"..." -The Silent Doctor, literally every episode Character The Silent Doctor obsesses over not speaking, for some unknown reason. Nobody knows why, popular theories suggest that it's either a personal preference, or that there is a bomb in his voice box, so should he speak, he will die and regenerate into his future incarnation, who he doesn't particularly like for his loud, booming voice. He claims it was due to the Universal Courts sentencing him to eternal silence due to an unknown and unspeakable crime, possibly genocide, planetary destruction or having a really annoying voice. Although it's mainly due to me not having a camera with a decent mic (I still don't) (I do now). The Silent Doctor tends to defeat his enemies using logic, rather than actually doing anything (mainly due to budgetary reasons). For example, he defeated The Master (who was going to kill the Doctor for killing his brother) by revealing that the Master doesn't have a brother. He also outwitted Ian Levine by distracting him with cake. Between 'Generic "of the Daleks" Title of the Daleks' and 'Time of Kroton', the Doctor went through a period of recklessness, destroying enemies before even asking what their plan was. This was due to it 'saving screen time'. He likened himself to The AMAZING Doctor after the Kroton Predictor destroyed Frank as a warning for the Doctor to change his ways. Because that's well deep or something. Outfit The Silent Doctor wears a grey oversized jacket, with a variety of different coats. From his regeneration to his multi-doctor encounter, he wore a red checked shirt. Afterwards, he wore a white shirt with question marks- perhaps inspired by his other incarnations. However, he changed into a plain blue shirt towards the end of his life to "avoid copyright". Adventures The Deadly Foe The Doctor appears in a random room, wondering where he is, until a mysterious hat man appears, claiming The Doctor killed his brother. However, it is revealed that this man is actually The Master, and he claims he shall have his revenge. However, The Doctor outsmarts him, and The Master retreats. The Feast of Ian After the TARDIS locates missing stories, and The Doctor finds them in Ian Levine's fridge. He is caught taking the episodes by Ian, and they engage in a verbal battle until The Doctor distracts Ian with cake. After the adventure, The Doctor ponders as to who set the TARDIS to search for missing episodes. An image of The Master flashes on the screen. Generic 'of The Daleks' Title of The Daleks The Doctor lands on a Dalek ship and destroys it because why not. Time of Kroton After destroying on of it's ships, The Kroton Predictor tells Doctor Who that he needs to stop blowing up ships and also kills Frank. Too Many Doctor Who's The Silent Doctor materialises to replace The Proper Bonkers Doctor when he is caught in Tape Van's dimensional trap, until exiting the TARDIS and being replaced by The Cheerful Doctor. He later appears in the White Void, witnessing The Valeyard bring his army of cameos forward to stop Tape Van. Shortly afterwards, he was captured by Chumbleys. Dr. Who and The Night of Nightmares ''' Taking place in a dreamscape, the Doctor encounters foes past and future! '''Two Many Doctor Who's When enjoying a piece of cake The Doctor is ambushed by Ian Levine, until being kidnapped by a flying illuminati triangle- part of The Jealous Doctor's plan. After being saved by The Incompetent Doctor, he goes out for pizza when the day is saved. The Silent Doctor went on to spend 6 hours in A&E next to a drunk Zarbi after burning himself on a lava planet. Warranty of The Cybermen Now wearing a new shirt, The Doctor is called up by the Cybermen after they accidentally dial him instead of their insurance company. After recieving a death threat, The Doctor is shocked. The rest of this adventure is undocumented but it's safe to assume The Doctor either destroyed all the cybermen, or just hung up and ignored them. Logo Police Now under the employ of Officer Oldman, The Doctor completes a variety of tasks for the The Logo Police, a group that works with The Time Lords. These tasks included stopping the Daleks and the Cybermen, rigging the Kroton election, and stopping the web of time from breaking down. When requesting freedom, Officer Oldman refuses, punishing him for 'copyright infringement'. However a message from the Time Lords changes all that, ordering Oldman to shoot The Doctor, causing him to regenerate into his successor. "Is this death? ...Frank?" Apperances * Dr. Who and The Deadly Foe * The Feast of Ian * Generic 'of The Daleks' Title of The Daleks * Time of Kroton * Too Many Doctor Who's: Fanfilms are Forever * The Night of Nightmares * Two Many Doctor Who's: Which Who is Doctor Who? (Cameo) * The Bore Games (Mentioned) * Warranty of The Cybermen * Logo Police * The Eighty-Eight Doctors * Sheda 2 (Cameo) Category:Doctors Category:Doctors whose episodes still need pages